


Duel Academy Slaves

by kellym01



Series: Erotica [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feet worship, Femdom, M/M, Millennium Rod, Mind Control, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Slavery, Stripping, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: Basically Camula gets hold of the Millennium Rod and uses it to enslave most of the yugioh universe. I own Nothing.





	Duel Academy Slaves

Co-written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Characters: Camula, Ishizu Ishtar  
Warning Contains: Stripping, mind control, feet worship, vampires, femdom, sex slave and oral

Night had long since descended, the sands of Egypt cooling, possessing an almost eerie beauty, beneath the ancient sands an ancient temple still stood; images of monsters and creatures of shadow decorating the stone walls and pillars, lit torches illuminating the confines of the temple. Deep inside lay an ancient stone filled with the desired mystical Millennium Items, the light of the torches flickering on the golden treasures, off to the side a wooden chair rested against a wall, concealed behind a wide pillar.

Upon the chair sat a young woman, her tired eyes closed as she listened to the silence of her temple. The tired protector of the Millennium Items. Her straight black hair trailing just below her shoulders, two locks wrapped in gold rings coming from behind her ears and continuing to the front, stopping at her neck, she possessed a slender build and tanned complexion. Her attire consisted of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders, featuring black patterns around the neckline and the rims of her sleeves. A golden piece of headwear circled her head, an emerald resting where it met at the front.

Ishizu's mind filled with images of her brothers, Marik and Odeon. Her heart hollowed within her chest, growing heavy; a lump forming in her throat. She missed them dearly but each now led their own lives on the surface, well Marik did while Odeon continued to fulfil his promise and protect Marik and keep him out of trouble. She missed the days her family guarded the tomb, even with her father's temper. Now all she had was silence and her duty. A small smile graced her lips as she reminded herself that her brothers would return in a months' time to visit her and bring with them all the tales of the surface and just what Marik had done…last time he had managed to set the oven on fire…Odeon still has him banned from the kitchen without supervision.

A light tapping sound echoed. Her cyan eyes snapped open, lightly glistening with tears as she stood up abruptly, her posture straight, hands balled into fists at her side, her gaze narrowing into a glare. A second, almost roll like tapping followed. She turned to the passage where the sound had originated, silently she moved along the shadows cast by the torches, stepping into the light she glared down the passage. Nothing. Not a single body nor shape in site; not even a bulge in the small shadows, aside from two small stone in the centre of the passage.

An all too familiar sharp sheen-like sound filled the air. Her heart lurched in her chest; she turned forcefully on her heel, wincing as a bright golden light shone through the dark, lifting her hand to shield her eyes as a sense of intense dread filled her heart. She knew this light all too well; one of the sacred treasures had been claimed.

She quickly stepped towards the light, her heart hammering in her chest as a feminine figure filled her vision, her eyes soon focusing on the golden relic, pointed towards her. She froze. Memories of her brother's dark side flashing before her mind's eye as the head of the Millennium Rod began to glow, a golden burst of energy fired from the head, striking her stomach, she lurched forward, gasping for her breath as she flew back, slamming into the wall, gasping out in pain as she dropped to the floor, gritting her teeth. She moved to stand, only to stop as a shadow was cast over her.

Ishizu allowed her gaze to rise. Long, straight, green hair reached down to her waist with one large curl, scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness of the temple, her attire consisting of a long, dark red dress displaying her cleavage, with long slits, revealing her slender pale legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders, attached to a cape and bat broaches below her vast cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets decorated both arms, with heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. The sacred treasure resting in her right hand, pointed towards the temple floor. Round her neck rested a golden choker emblazed with the Wdjat eye.

Blood red lips smirked down at her as the demonic eyes narrowed, a dark chuckle escaping her lips.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ishizu gasped out, pressing herself against the wall as the Millennium Rod was raised, aiming directly at her.

She chuckled darkly again.

"My name is Camula, the last living vampire, owner of the Shadow Charm Choker and now the Millennium Rod. And you are my new slave."

The eye upon the rod illuminated, its golden light blinding Ishizu.

"No…" The Egyptian woman cried as the light consumed her vision, she felt her gasp on reality fade as her pupils dilate, her limbs going limp as fear, stress and desperation left her body.

Camula's smirk grew, her pearlescent fangs glinting in the light of her item.

"Rise to your feet slave."

Ishizu said nothing, silently rising to her feet, her vacant eyes locking on Camula.

The vampiress looked over her the hypnotised girl, extending her pale hand, she lifted Ishizu's chin with a long, sharp red nail, admiring her flawless neck.

"Such exotic beauty." She allowed her hand to fall, lightly caressing her right breast. "How can you hide such beauty beneath all these clothes, remove them, let us see what you're hiding slave."

Ishizu remained silent as she set about removing her clothing; she lifted the golden jewellery from atop her head, dropping it to the ground without care, the two golden locks soon joining them. She slid her dress fully over her shoulders, the dress dropping to the floor, pooling round her ankles, stepping out of the dress she kicked it away, leaving her in a thin grey binding round her breast and grey thong.

Camula lightly hummed as she looked over Ishizu's body, admiring her dark legs and stomach.

"I didn't say stop slave, strip."

Ishizu flinched and proceeded to unbind her breasts, dropping the cotton binding to the floor, leaving her perky breasts on display, next she proceeded to hook her thumb round the waistline of panties and slowly pull them down her leg, bending over and sticking her rear into the air.

"Stop." Ishizu froze. "Turn around slave." The dark haired woman shuffled round until her head pressed against the wall, her thumbs still hooked on her underwear and her rear pointed towards her mistress.

A lecherous smirk spread across Camula's lips as she admired Ishizu's shapely rear, extending her hand she lightly caressed her slave's ass, enjoying how the naked woman flinched when she felt her icy touch as she traced her fingers over her ass cheek, lightly squeezing it.

Smack

The vampiress giggled as her slave flinched and she took in the site of her ass cheeks lightly jiggled from her touch.

"Such a beautiful ass." She began to lightly massage the left cheek within her palm. "I will enjoy making good use of it later little slave." She pulled back her hand once again.

Smack

Her dark laughter filled the temple as her slave flinched again, a dark handprint fading into existence upon Ishizu's ass of her mistress' hand, branding her.

"Hmm hmm who would have thought it?" The vampiress chuckled, pulling back her hand once again

Smack

Bringing it down over Ishizu's right ass cheek, the sound of her palm slapping against the soft flesh echoing throughout the tomb, Ishizu wincing at the stinging sensation.

"So firm."

Smack.

She struck the left cheek again.

"Yet its soft, and bouncy to the touch." She smirked.

Smack.

The right cheek burned with a vibrant red handprint.

"It's almost addicting." Camula laughed, exposing her fangs, as she struck the guardian's ass again and again, leaving deeper and deeper red marks appear over the previously smooth and unmarred flesh, oh how she loved to watch the blood rush to the wounded area. She felt her mouth salivate as she licked at her scarlet lips in a sexual manner.

Even with her mind under the control of the Millennium Rod, Ishizu flinched with each strike she received, her eyes welling with tears.

"I can't wait to play with you my dear, you'll be such a fun new toy." She laughed, bringing her hand over Ishizu's bright red ass again, this time holding it firmly in place over the stinging flesh. The controlled girl couldn't stop a small moan from escaping her lips.

The vampire smiled at this.

"Well, well, well." She chuckled, forcibly grabbing the punished flesh, massaging it roughly. "It seems there is still a spark of free will in you dear, and that spark is enjoying this." Her eyes illuminated with a demonic aura.

"You enjoying your treatment slave?" Her hand began to close, causing her sharpened nails to sink in the soft flesh of her slave's ass, until she was near drawing blood from the abused skin. Causing Ishizu to let out a small cry. "But maybe I shouldn't be surprised." She said with a smile as she massaged the tenderized flesh.

"After all..." her hand slid over to where the guardian's thong rested. "...Anyone who would wear this…" She grabbed at the fabric, "IS WISHING FOR THIS!" and pulled at the cloth, causing it to slam inside Ishizu's pussy with great force as it rode up as Camula started to pull the thong back away from the guardian.

The tomb keeper cried out as she felt the cloth going inside her labia. Her legs trembles and her fingers grabbing at the wall with force, her nails clawing at them.

"Hahahaha!" The vampiress laughed "My what a vocal response my dear." She mocked as she lowered the cloth before swiftly pulling it back up again.

"Oh but look at this." She flicked her wrist, tightening her hold on the thong as it partially wrapped round her wrist, earning another delectable cry from her slave as she twisted the thong to reveal a large wet patch on the crotch, another twist and pained cry Camula moved the cloth to the left and then the right, grinding Ishizu´s pussy with it, as if trying to floss her cunt.

"To think beneath all those clothes and layers you were hiding this, you little slut." She taunted. "Who would have thought that under all of that, the tomb keeper's daughter would wear something so scandalous?"

The vampiress laughed, pulling at the thong again, enjoying the pained cries she would elicit from her slave. The tomb keeper was utterly helpless, unable to do anything aside from cry and moan as the cloth ground against her pussy, sending waves of pleasure and pain with each minor movement her Mistress made, with each minor flick of the wrist, her pussy leaking through the cloth.

Camula enjoyed every moan and cry that her new slave released as she pulled and twisted the tight underwear to its limits before releasing it, causing a small "snap" every time it struck the flesh, only to immediately grab it once again and repeat the process over and over, the cries and moans of her slave filling the tomb, only joined by Camula's dark laughter.

Finally the vampiress gave one final yank on the thong, one last time, ensuring that the cloth was wedged deeply between her new slave´s ass cheeks before letting it go, allowing herself a moment to admire her work as Ishizu stumbled as the sudden force vanished.

Ishizu was breathing hard, her cheeks where red with both arousal and embarrassment as a few tears managed to leak and slide down her cheeks. The guardian's ass was red, decorated with marks where Camula´s nails had managed to lightly pierce the flesh, branding her as her slave, some small drops of blood already seeming to ooze out of the tiny holes.

The image seeming complete by the underwear been pulled until it almost completely vanished between the ass cheeks with only a small line entering and emerging from the crack. Lower down, the cloth was trapped in her labia, giving a full image of Ishizu's cunt, also allowing the vampiress to admire how the pussy glistened in the torch light with its own juices.

"Hehehe…shame I don't have a camera to preserve such art, though with you as my clay I'm sure I'll witness many more forms of beauty and art." Commented Camula as she stared hungrily at the keeper's ass and pussy. "I certainly would have love to immortalize this with a picture." Tearing her eyes from the glorious view she looked directly into the eyes of her slave.

"But for now I think you've had that thing far too long my slave….take it off, NOW!" She ordered with great force, her eyes illuminated with a bloody glow.

Trembling, Ishizu stood against the wall, bracing herself. Bowing her head. With trembling fingers she hooked the sides of her thong and lowered it down timidly, giving her mistress a full view of her red, naked ass, a small trickle of liquid gliding down her inner thigh from her pussy. The thong touched down on the floor and the guardian proceeded kick it away towards where her other clothes remained.

She turned back to face her Mistress.

"Did I say you could stand up?" Camula spat.

Slap

Ishizu's face whipped round to face the wall, her right cheek branded with the shape of her new Mistress' hand.

"Turn around" Camula ordered, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

Ishizu timidly turned on her heels to face her new mistress, the second she did so a hand clapped itself over her right breast causing her to cry out once again.

"Ummm….firm yet soft" Camula muttered with her signature predatory smirk as she proceeded to grope the breast. "And so beautiful." She lowered her head to the left breast.

"They are simply...irresistible." Her tongue snaked out past her lips, gliding over Ishizu's nipple, lightly pinching it, causing Ishizu to stiffen as the vampire deposited several small licks upon it, as her hand proceeded to massage her right breast.

Camula looked up, seeing her slave´s cheeks turning a deeper bloody shade as her breaths started to increase and grow more rapid as small sounds erupted from her mouth. "Hehehe look at you." She began, standing up and slowly applying more force to the breast, her sharpened nails nipping at the tender flesh, eliciting pained winces from Ishizu.

"The great keeper of this tomb…how I wish others could see you now." her fingers slammed together, trapping the nipple between them in their icy grip, Ishizu felt a cold shiver shoot up her spine.

"I'm not sure whether they would be ashamed of you….or JEALOUS OF ME." Her fingers slid down until her thumb and forefinger took hold of the erect nipple, twisting it harshly causing a choked scream to emerge from the guardian as the vampiress proceeded to pull and twist with growing force, loving how the girl's back would arch, she released the nipple, allowing it to slap back into place.

"I think jealous." She laughed, grabbing the breast with great force, feeling her own pussy quiver at the pained expression that spread across her slave's face. "After all I'm sure there are many who would wish to be in my shoes right now." She release the breast as her hand snuck its way down. "Or maybe….someone already has been?" Passing her belly the hand stopped just an inch above Ishizu´s pussy. "I wonder….." Her dark bloody eyes narrowing at the Egyptian beauty Camula let her fingers caress the wet labia. "….If I slide my fingers in here…." Ishizu´s breathing grew faster, a thin layer of glistening sweat over her tanned body, small moans escaping her as the slender, icy fingers proceeded to play and spread her.

"…What will I find?" The vampiress allowed the tip of her finger to enter the warm, wet cavern. "Would I find that you are as sacred as your title implies?" A second finger joined the first, both lightly wiggling, caressing Ishizu, causing her to tremble. "Or will it reveal that you are as slutty as the cloth you wear?" Drops fell from her pussy as she continuously teased and fingered her cunt, her fingers moving faster and faster, beginning to enter the cavern inch by inch, each one eliciting more moans and gasps from her slave.

"So tell me my dear…" Camula´s face moved closer to Ishizu's as the vampiress, whispering into her ear. "What...are…you my dear?" The vampiress allowed her mouth to open…her fangs ready to sink into Ishizu's neck and bite her, awaiting her anticipated answer.

The keeper continued to moan, her breath shuddering as she struggle to form the words the to answer her mistress' question.

"I…ah…I…ah…I" Finally she took a deep breath, a little spark of light erupted in her eyes as they narrowed.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar…..keeper and guardian of the millennium items and tomb keeper of the ancient secrets of the formerly nameless Pharaoh Atem, ex-bearer of the Millennium Necklace."

Camula´s mouth closed, a tight frown forming upon her face, her fingers stopping their movements and slowly retracting from Ishizu´s cunt. The last member of the vampire race stood tall in front of the keeper, her eyes darker, brewing with an inner anger slowly growing inside her. Finally her left hand shoot like a bolt of lightning, striking Ishizu´s right cheek with her divine wrath, the force of her blow enough to make her stagger back from her mistress.

"You fucking bitch!" Roared the vampiress "You are not any of those fancy titles!…You are nothing! Period!" With great speed the vampiress struck the keeper with a roundhouse kick, sending the Egyptian beauty flying until she struck a pillar, falling to the floor. The vampiress walked slowly towards the fallen girl. Her eyes glowing with unholy light as her hair seems to come to life with an invisible breeze.

In her hand the Millennium Rod illuminated brightly, a blast of light erupting from the head and striking Ishizu once again.

"You are not a guardian or even a person anymore." The voice of Camula echoed throughout the tomb. "You are not even a pet, you are my slave, my toy, a simple object that only live to serve and pleasure me wherever and however I desire, you belong to me, you are my possession." The next time the Rod illuminated brightly the keeper's eyes dulled until only a dark void was left.

"You are mine and mine alone….I am your Mistress, your owner and you are my bitch…my orders are absolute…do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes." Ishizu answered with a vacant tone.

"Yes what!?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good, at least that is clear." Camula said, anger still in her tone. "But don't think you are free of punishment…you've your fun…now it's time to serve." She stepped forward, lightly lifting her skirt a touch, showing more of her slender legs and drawing her slave's attention to her bloody heels.

"Now come here and kiss my foot, then you may proceed to clean it with your lowly tongue."

With great effort the now broken keeper stumbled to her feet and stepped forward, ready to walk to her mistress and fulfil her command.

"Did I give you permission to stand? To walk?" Camula spat, her eyes flashing crimson as anger once again filled her voice. "On your knees…crawl to me like the lowly bitch that you are!"

"Sorry mistress, yes mistress." Ishizu apologized as she dropped to her knees, her right eye twitching as her bare knees slammed against the stone floor as she dropped on to all fours and started crawling towards the waiting pale foot of her mistress, trembling lightly.

She pursed her lips and bestowed a chaste kiss to Camula's red big toe, lightly licking her lips as she pulled back.

"Now clean it" Camula Spat.

Almost robotically, the slave took her mistress' foot into her hand and proceeded delicately slip the heel off her cold foot and carefully put it to the side. The red painted nails almost seeming to shine in contrast with the divine pale skin cold in the hand of the broke girl.

"I want you to kiss it." Ordered the vampiress "This is your new position, your job, what you live for, why you exist so you better do it right."

Keeping a hand under the sole Ishizu close her lips on the top and slowly began to leave small kiss all over the cold skin, shivering at the feel of cool tops of Camula's feet beneath her warm lips. The sand beauty soon started going down towards the toes bestowing each with a kiss.

"Now lick it." Instructed Camula, her voice once again filled with pleasure at having the keeper at her feet, eagerly kissing and licking them eager to please her. "Clean them with those lips and that lowly tongue of yours." Without complaint or objection, the guardian extended her tongue and slowly beginning to allow it to glide over the skin, back and forth before her mouth returned to her toes, swallowing down any grime, dirt, sand and sweat the her tongue managed to procure from her mistress' feet.

The hot wet appendage slid between the big and the second toe as she cleaned the small space, tasting and savouring the taste of her cold toes. Ishizu then proceeded to take all her toes into her mouth, making sure to wrap her tongue around each and every one, sucking them, cleaning and swallowing small amounts of sweat, grime, sand and even droplets of blood she found there.

"Ummm… oh that's right." Camula groaned, her anger diminishing as soon as the jolts of pleasure shot up from her toes, her back arching in pleasure, her own pussy twitching eagerly. "Now the sole…clean every inch of it."

Lightly raising her mistress´ foot a bit, Ishizu lowered herself as to not cause Camula discomfort or risk her losing her balance, not caring for her own discomfort as she proceeded to glide her tongue over the hardened flesh of the beautiful heel to the tip of sexy big toe, to the tip of the pointed toenail, a trickle of blood seeping onto the nail as it lightly punctured her tongue, her tongue quickly licking it up, ashamed for dirtying Camula's toe with dirty blood. She dragged her tongue back down to the heel, trailing it over every inch of the foot, wrapping her lips around the heel and proceeding to suck on it, drawing circles with her tongue inside her mouth.

Camula's fresh moans filled the tomb.

Ishizu withdrew from the heel and proceeded to drag her tongue up the divine cold sole, moving to the centre where she began to trace large circles with the tip of her tongue that got smaller and smaller with each lap it made.

"Ummm….yeah like that…ohhh good…you are very good at this slave…" Camula moaned, feeling herself relax at the pleasurable sensations of Ishizu's tongue on her sole as it licked her clean. "Ahhh..now..umm…continue like that…" The tingling sensation of her pussy growing stronger with each lap of the hot, wet tongue as she looked down at her slave with hungry.

"You are…oooh…really good using your tongue." Using her free hand, she hiked her skirt even further, revealing her blood red panties "….oooh…now my pet…..go up….kissing my legs and don't stop until I tell you."

Following the command Ishizu lowered the foot and began to lead a trail of kisses from the tips of Camula's toes, up to her beautiful ankles, up the inside of her long, slender legs, kissing every miniscule inch Camula would allow her to kiss with hunger. Kiss after kiss she ascended until she found herself kissing her inner thighs, a mere few inches away from her mistress' wet panties.

"Stop there!" Ordered Camula, stopping Ishizu´s ascension in her tracks. Using her other hand to hold up her skirt, the Millennium Rod aiding her in doing so, Camula moved aside her panties with her free hand, showing her pale, shaven pussy.

"Now my pet I want you to lick…lick and feed on your mistress…drink of my nectar be honoured that I let you taste me and rejoice in its flavour."

Almost like she had been starved for days, the dark beauty lapped at Camula's pussy. llicking hungrily at the small drops that escaped due to her previous actions. Ishizu couldn't help but moan at the flavour that soon filled her mouth as her mind screamed at her to gain more of the sacred liquid that now her mistress give to her, all resistance banished to the back and furthest corners of her mind by the ancient magic of the sacred treasure.

The last of the vampires couldn't help but let small moans escape her mouth as the tongue of her slave buried itself inside her folds, twisting, twirling and wiggling, desperately trying to reach its deepest core.

"Ah...that's right my pet…ah…lick…and eat your mistress….umm…this is why you exist…don't stop until I tell you…umm." Ishizu's movements began to increase in speed, following the orders of her mistress. At the same time her new mind-set caused her own pussy to start leaking again, staining the inside of her legs.

"Yeah…ah….ah…" The screams of ecstasy from the vampire increasing with each lap of her slave's tongue, Ishizu's mouth found her small button and soon began to suck at it, even lightly nipping and grazing it with her teeth.

"Ah yes there…Don't! Stop!" Camula placed her hand on the back of Ishizu´s head, forcing it into her pussy as she grabbed the hair of her slave forcibly.

Meanwhile, Ishizu also felt a pressure building in her core as the pain in her head and the taste in her mouth combine causing her to feel like she was about to explode, but couldn't do anything without her mistress' order or permission, moaning into her mistress' pussy was all she could.

"Ah…you dirty…ah…little… ah…slave…ah…..you better…umm…you better…ohhh be thankful for…ah ah…Thissss!" The last vampire reached her climax and soon Ishizu felt her mouth be filled with her mistress´s juices, spurts of cum erupting from her mouth as it quickly filled, bouncing back and staining her face and hair.

"Swallow slave!" Camula cried out, Ishizu swiftly began jugging down as much of Camula's cum as she was able.

However that was also her limit and soon she also came and soon her gurgled screams joined her mistress´s as her face and hair received a second coat of Camula's divine cum as she moaned and drank of her mistress.

The fallen guardian fell to the floor, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. Just in front of her Camula also recovered her strength although thanks to her status as a vampire it didn't take that long. However, this allowed her eyes to notice something sooner.

"You're dirty slave!" She screamed with anger. Ishizu tried to see what could have angered her mistress when suddenly she felt a bare foot stomping over her pussy causing a new scream of both pain and pleasure to erupt from her, filling the tomb.

"You are really a bitch aren't you?...enjoying even your punishment eh?" Camula spat in anger as she ground her foot against Ishizu´s pussy.

"I don't remember giving you permission to cum…I don't recall ordering you to cum with me either….you can't cum with me or before me, only when I order it can you cum!" She yelled, increasing the pressure.

"Yes mistress…I'm sorry mistress!" Cried the slave.

Camula finally withdrew her foot away from the sensitive pussy of her slave.

"Now look at this" she said feeling her sole wet. "Dirty again… clean it!" Shaking Ishizu knelt before her mistress and proceeded to lick her own fluids from beneath the sole until it was clean, shimmering with her saliva. "Now my shoe." Ishizu turned to seize the shoe, Camula taking the opportunity to wipe the saliva off her sole onto her slave's hair, making good use of it. taking hold of the shoe Ishizu turned back again with great care returned the shoe to the divine foot it belonged to.

"I should really punish you further for thinking you can go ahead cum without my permission slave." Camula spat, grabbing a handful of Ishizu´s hair, relishing in the pained cry she received.

"Maybe I should cut your soft hair away until nothing is left on your head." She then proceed to rub it against her pussy. "Although it makes a wonderful towel and a lovely toerag." She continued before letting it go, now more wet that before.

Lick me clean slave…I want you to clean my pussy with your lowly tongue and then dry it with your hair." Immediately Ishizu launch herself to her mistress using her tongue to lick away any and all of her mistress' delectable nectar from her pussy and inner thighs. "Or maybe I should do something more entertaining….maybe use pins on those breasts of yours and leave you like that for a few days, although I think you would actually enjoy that." The tongue of Ishizu soon reached her mistress´s pussy again as she make sure to get to the last drop of cum.

"Or maybe I should test your sacred region with my own heels or any of the torches that light this dreary place." finally Ishizu finished cleaning her mistress and proceeded to dry her regal pussy and thighs with her hair, sullying her locks with saliva and any cum she had missed in her cleaning and was once again kneeling before the vampiress.

"Unfortunately right now we don't have time, there is still much to do before the night is over…but be assured," She added with glowing eyes. "That later I will be sure to punish you properly slave." Her voice caused Ishizu to tremble.

The vampire then walked to where the guardian had left her clothes…swiftly she snatches the clothes roughly before tossing the underclothes callously to her slave, keeping hold of the long dress. Then in front of her she grabs the dress part and tears a big chunk of it off.

"You can only wear this! Burn those underclothes and any others, you are lucky I am letting you wear that, and even that is so we don't draw unwanted attention." She threw the ruined dress to her. "Then I want you to collect the rest of those items." She said pointing to the stone where the other 6 millennium items still rest "It would be a shame to leave such valuable treasures behind and I'm sure I will find uses for them later, I want them ready to move within the hour…and if you miss even one…" the eyes of the vampire glow as she revealed her fangs once again "You will graduate from slave to dinner." she then started to walk away from her slave.

"I will see if there is something else here I can use…after all." A smirk upon her face. "I need to be prepared when I return to Duel Academy." She left the fallen guardian get dressed. The dress was still usable but now it would show the full of her legs and thighs. And soon move to where the sacred objects rest. For a moment she stopped, her eyes rest on a necklace and the reflection of her almost if she was trying to tell her something, but the orders of the mistress were absolute and soon each one of the 6 left millennium items were taken out of their resting place once again.

A/N Each chapter of this series would involve Camula getting a new slave and dominating them in any method that is requested, Camula will reach Duel Academy soon, and Shadow Creatures and Duel Spirits would also be available for slaves too as will Egyptian past versions too and Camula can have current slaves dominate the new to be slaves if it is requested.

If you want a character to become available or card, just tell me and I'll try to include them in the candidates of a future chapter, and tell me any fetishes or sexual acts you want to see in this fic. I will update it as I am struck with the muse to.

Candidates:

\- Mai Valentine

\- Serenity Wheeler

\- Rebecca Hawkins

\- Tea Gardener

\- Vampire Lady

\- Seto Kaiba

\- Isis


End file.
